


A Sign of Control

by audeamus22



Series: Signs 'Verse [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, deaf Gracie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to be in constant control, over himself and his world.</p><p>Steve and Kono teaching Grace self-defence and then Gracie throwing Danno on a training mat showing what she was taught, with Chin laughing his ass off in the background" and "Grace using what Steve taught her to get out of a bad situation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign of Control

**Title:** A Sign of Control (part of my Deaf!Grace 'Verse)  
 **Characters:** Steve/Danno, Grace  
 **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
 **Summary:** Steve needs to be in constant control, over himself and his world.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count** : ~2,200  
 **Warnings:** -  
 **Beta:** **none!** All mistakes are mine and mine alone! I just wanted to get this chapter out to you guys ASAP!  
 **Disclaimer:** In my dreams maybe, but I don't own them!  
 **Written for** : Everyone who wanted to see Steve train Grace in self-defence. Specifically; **[](http://slvr-tgr99.livejournal.com/profile)[**slvr_tgr99**](http://slvr-tgr99.livejournal.com/)** who wanted "Steve and Kono teaching Grace self-defence and then Gracie throwing Danno on a training mat showing what she was taught, with Chin laughing his ass off in the background" and **[](http://samantha-kathy.livejournal.com/profile)[**samantha_kathy**](http://samantha-kathy.livejournal.com/)** who asked for "Grace using what Steve taught her to get out of a bad situation".

He was always in control; of his troop, his taskforce, his body, his world. He needed it to be that way, always, when it wasn’t, things always went wrong. Steve took his morning routines very seriously, sure Danny always made fun of it, but he needed to know he had control over himself most of all.  
   
It started with his morning swim in the ocean, cutting through the water against the early morning sunrise. He’d swim out until he could barely see his house and then make his way all the way back, and then repeat. After, he’d slip on his runners and go for his run around the nearby forest trails. The rhythmic sound of his feet slamming against the pavement was all he needed to keep him going. He’d finally finish his routine by either doing weights on the beach or fight training.  
   
Mixed martial arts was always Steve’s preference, he had grown up with boxing, one of the few good memories of him with his father was sitting in front of the television watching boxing. He and his father bonded over the fight but he soon wanted to learn more, needed it. He started young, learnt to hit and more importantly learnt to take one. It soon grew from there, in his mind’s eye every hit he gave was deserved, it was perfectly planned and executed with exact precision. Any hit he took was only a mistake, one to never be repeated.  
   
In training he was completely focused on the punching bag in front of him. He delivered blow after blow, kick after kick with such force and determination, it was at times frightening. He wasn’t ‘home’ when he was training. Steve’s mind always travelled back to some distant place, the sounds of Danny finally waking up and moving around the house going unheard. Danny quickly learnt to leave Steve alone during this time, anything he tried to say or do was useless anyway.  
   
This was how Steve stayed in control. Every punch and kick was for a fallen comrade, a victim lost or a soul he couldn’t save (or wouldn’t). This was the man he was raised to be, the man he was trained to become. And without the control he had mastered over himself, all would be for nothing. He was a born and trained fighter, but he never once started a fight.  
   
   
They waited two weeks after Grace’s cast had come off to start her self-defence training. The whole time until then, the little girl was excitedly chatting about getting to learn how to fight, running around and play boxing, throwing punches to the air. Everyone smiled at her antics, finding it cute and adorable. Steve on the other hand, would always share a small smile with them, but he was always just as quick to remind Grace just how serious this was and that she should never seek out a fight or show off what she was going to learn just for the sake of it.  
   
Danny knew he made the right choice, convincing Rachel to let Steve teach Grace self-defence, not just because he was skilled, but also because he would teach her about how to pick her battles and all about control.  
   
Steve had started with some simple moves, showing Grace how to make a proper fist, throw a strong punch and kick, and how to predict and avoid attacks. He went on to show the little girl how to break out of holds like a simple wrist grab, always reminding her that the best option for self-defence was always to run, especially if the attacker was an adult.  
   
Danny watched on throughout each lesson, some which included Kono and Chin, but most that just involved them. He’d call out and sign taunts to Steve, teasing his lover and making Grace smile wide, his admiration for his partner growing with each lesson. He knew Steve really was good with kids, he had seen it many times between Steve and Grace, but the level of patience and wisdom he demonstrated throughout the lessons was something he had never seen before. This, Danny realised, was why Steve was a lieutenant commander, why he was trusted to lead and teach young men and women into and about war.  
   
The whole team was together on this particular training day. Steve showing Grace how to use the opponents weight and force against them. “Come on Danny, give me your best shot, give me all you’ve got!” Steve taunted, motioning for Danny to run at him.  
   
Danny hesitated, knowing what was going to happen. However he was a man from _Jersey_ , he could let Steve win by backing away and what other opportunity would he ever get to attempt to knock his boss down a peg or two. With that thought in mind, Danny was on the move, running across the sand, ready to land a punch against Steve’s body.  
   
Steve completely anticipated Danny’s move and quickly braced himself, easily picking the running man up, using his momentum to flip him over and drop him back down into the sand. He held Danny down with a quick pin before helping the other man back up, patting him on the shoulder slightly.  
   
‘You okay?’ he asked subtly.  
   
Danny spat out some sand, “Just fine Steve,” he grumbled, not really angry with Steve, just slightly embarrassed.  
   
Steve grinned, pulling Danny in close and kissing the disgruntled man. Danny allowed it for a second, returning the kiss before quickly pushing Steve back, still trying to appear angry.  
   
‘Can I try what Seal did?’ Grace asked Danny at the end of the lesson.  
   
Danny shrugged, thinking he’d just go easy on his daughter and that nothing would happen. Once they were positioned and ready, Danny rushed at his daughter at a slower pace than he did for Steve, then reached out to grab her. He eyes widened when Grace suddenly moved away and grabbed at his wrist, pivoting and getting him down on his back.  
   
Above him, Danny could hear Kono cheering for Grace and Chin chuckling at him. Steve’s face came into view, the man obviously trying to hide a smile as he asked if Danny was okay. Danny shrugged Steve’s hand away, this time pushing himself up to a stand without assistance.  
   
Grace looked worried, the little girl chewing on her lower lip, eyes open wide ‘Danno?’.  
   
‘Good job Monkey!’ Danny smiled wide, easily reassuring Grace that he wasn’t upset with her at all. Grace ran into Danny’s open arms, hugging him tight. Danny held onto his daughter, honestly proud of what his baby was obviously capable of.  
   
The session ended after that. The group of them moving to Steve’s kitchen where ice-cream was dished out, something Steve never had in the freezer until Danny moved in. After everyone left, including Grace who got picked up, Steve left Danny alone, heading outside for another quick swim. Inside, Danny entered Steve’s gym. He found an old pair of his partner’s boxing gloves and strapped them on, he had a lot of pent up energy that he needed to release. Sizing up the heavy punching bag, Danny quickly got into a routine and got to work.  
   
Steve found Danny after his swim still working the punching bag over, now shirtless and sweaty. He silently entered the room and put on a spare pair of punching mitts, moving beside Danny he raised his hands up and waited for Danny to start on him instead. Danny’s eyes flickered towards Steve, seeing his partner with a pair of training mitts, he quickly turned and threw a strong right hook into Steve’s left glove.  
   
Steve rolled with the punches Danny kept throwing. He moved with Danny, both of them working out until they were completely out of breath. They stripped off their gloves and tossed them to the floor. “You good now?” Steve asked, getting his breathing under control first.  
   
“Yeah,” Danny nodded, finally smiling.  
   
“That’s one mean hook you’ve got,” Steve commented.  
   
Danny just nodded, not knowing where Steve was going with the conversation. He ran his fingers through his mussed up hair, trying to tame it at least slightly. Steve’s hand cupped the side of Danny’s face, leaning in and kissing his lover with a gentle press of his lips. “Go grab a shower, I’ll clean up here,” Steve said, easily ending the subject.  
   
Danny simply nodded and left, hearing Steve punch the heavy bag once more as he climbed the stairs.  
   
   
The next time Grace came over for a lesson, she was shocked to find Steve not dressed in his training gear or ready. ‘Seal? Aren’t you training me today?’ she asked innocently.  
   
Steve patted down his cargo pants’ pockets, checking to make sure he had everything he needed. ‘Not today kiddo, I’ve got some work at the palace to finish off,’ he stated, seeing Danny walking in looking well beyond pissed. ‘But Danno can do it, he can show you more about boxing than I can,’ he added. It was a complete lie, but Grace didn’t need to know that.  
   
‘Oh, okay then, I’ll see you for dinner still, right?’  
   
‘Of course,’ he smiled, kissing the top of Grace’s head in farewell.  
   
Steve left the house, feeling Danny walking behind him. He was prepared when Danny shoved him against the car, the taller man easily turning around so that his back was leaning against his truck, arms raised in defence, “whoa”.  
   
“What the hell? I know we don’t have any work left to do! Why are you lying to Grace? Sick and tired of training her already are you?” Danny ranted, shoving at Steve’s chest over and over.  
   
“Danny, stop! No, of course I'm not giving up on our training. I just… I think you and Grace should get some time alone together, she needs to see what you can do too, it’s nice for _her_ to get taught by her real father,” Steve explained.  
   
Danny sighed, body deflating as he leant into Steve’s body. “Sorry,” Danny apologised needlessly. “Thanks for doing this babe, but you have to know that I love it when you spend time with her too, I honestly don’t mind, she deserves it,” Danny promised.  
   
“I know, but still. And anyway, she needs to learn your mean right hook, I can’t teach her that!” Steve smiled, kissing the top of Danny’s head, burying his nose into Danny’s hair. “You could probably teach her more boxing than I ever could!” he added before leaving Danny to train Grace.  
   
Back in his office, Steve walked up to the framed medals he had on display, running his fingertips lightly over the polished glass. They had been awarded for many different things, but Danny never had to find out that a fair few of them were for becoming the boxing champion within tournaments held within the military, between all units.  
   
   
They never wished for Grace to actually need all the skills she was learning from the team, but they were never more grateful that she had them until now. It was a call from the school they were hoping to never get, one telling them to get to the school as quickly as possible because something had happened to Grace. Steve drove, Danny for once not complaining about his driving as long as it got them to the school quicker.  
   
In the office, they were greeted with a tearful Grace, the little girl quickly abandoning her seat in her mother’s lap and rushing up to her fathers. Danny wrapped his arms around his little girl, her head buried in his neck while Steve started questioning everyone, standing over the huddled pair, as if to protect them from something no one could see.  
   
“What’s going on? What happened?” he demanded, glad Grace couldn’t see or hear just how furious he was.  
   
Rachel sighed, “I was running a bit late in picking Grace up today, as she was waiting for me outside the school gate, a man approached her and tried to get her to go with him. She refused and then he grabbed her wrist but she managed to break away and run back inside. A report was made and the HPD already picked him up, same car and description to what Grace gave,” she explained softly.  
   
Steve gulped, trying to contain himself while Danny just tightened his grip on his baby girl.  
   
“I hear I have you to thank for my daughter being able to break free?” Rachel added after a moment. “Grace tells me all about your training sessions. How the first thing you taught her about self-defence is just knowing when to run. So thank you Commander, for everything,” she said with a small smile.  
   
“No need, of course I want to make sure my daughter is fully protected, knowing how to protect oneself is important,” Steve shrugged off, gratefully taking Grace into his arms when Danny stood up and handed her over.  
   
‘I’m so proud of you,’ Steve told her after they shared a long hug.  
   
‘Thank you,’ Grace smiled, no longer scared, knowing she had controlled the situation, just like Steve had taught her to.

-End.  


PLEASE PROMPT ME IF YOU WANT MORE FROM THIS SERIES! :)


End file.
